A System Architecture Evolution (SAE) network is a new-generation wireless network provided by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) organization to substitute for a conventional circuit switch network. A wireless network in the current transition stage consists of an SAE network and a conventional circuit switch network. The conventional circuit switch network has a better wireless coverage and a higher service stability, so that for a certain business, User Equipment (UE) in the SAE network can fall back into the conventional circuit switch network, and the service about the business can be provided for the UE by the conventional circuit switch network; and such a technology is called a CSFB technology.
However, the following condition may occur in the CSFB system: before UE falls back into the conventional circuit switch network, a Location Area Identity (LAI) of the UE in the conventional circuit switch network is located in a Visitor Location Register (VLR) which can be recorded as VLR1, the UE falls back when VLR1 has not processed a received non-call service request, and after the UE falls back into the conventional circuit switch network, the LAI of the UE in the conventional circuit switch network is changed, a new LAI is located in another VLR which can be recorded as a second VLR (VLR2), and then VLR2 receives a new non-call service request and processes the received non-call service request instead. Under such a condition, VLR1 cannot feed back a processing result of the non-call service request received before fallback, and moreover, VLR2 does not know the non-call service request sent to VLR1 before fallback, so that the non-call service request cannot be processed, which causes the interruption of a non-call service and has influence on the normal use of a user over the UE. The non-call service includes a Provide Subscriber Information (PSI) service, a called call unrelated supplementary service and a called location service.